


Killing Me Softly

by AppleCiderr



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Basement, Blood and Gore, Captive Izaya, Chains, F/M, Food Poisoning, Hallucinations, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Poisoning, Possible Stockholm Syndrome, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Serial Killers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Trapped, Waterboarding, Why Did I Write This?, possible happy ending, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCiderr/pseuds/AppleCiderr
Summary: Izaya’s mission from Shiki seemed so easy at first, to check in on a simple person’s home and search for a simple thing they may have with them. He went to leave, when he heard something coming from the basement. He went down there, and found someone tied up, trapped. He stayed down longer than he should have, it was the biggest mistake he would make in his life, but he wouldn’t realize it until the bat came down on his shoulder.. And so began his life in hell.





	1. Hidden Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, huge warning off the bat. This story is going to be MUCH more violent than anything I have ever written, especially because it’s based off of a Webtoon called Killing Stalking. If you have problems with gore, non-con elements, kidnapping, and physical and psychological torture, then do NOT read this.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy, and don't hate me ;-;

Izaya watched the red flashing lights of the train stop as the large train passed, before crossing over the tracks into the residential area. He was wearing different clothing than his usual outfit, a green hoodie with fur on the hood, the hood pulled over his head. Since his coat was open, one could see his black turtleneck sweater, and tan khaki pants with simple dark brown shoes. He was chewing gum, and had white headphones in his ears. For once, he was trying to blend in.

 

Shiki had sent him on a mission, he was to check on a person whom he had seen hanging around near Awakusu-Kai and other gang’s places. It didn’t seem like anything dangerous, but Shiki just wanted Izaya to go and check the person’s house and computers to make sure he wasn’t trying to dig up any information on the Awakusu or any other gang. Not that Shiki cared about other gangs, but if this person really was gathering information on other gangs, the Awakusu executive didn’t want them to be next.

 

So, he had Izaya on the case.

 

It only took about a day to find out simple things about the man. He wasn’t exactly a man, in fact he was only a few months older than Izaya, living in his old family home alone, and worked at a publishing company as an editor. He had light brown hair with bangs parted in the middle, and the normal dark eyes. His name was Saito Akumu. Such a simple, normal last name.. Saito, a normal person with a normal job, the only think that stood out about him was his hair. Honestly, Izaya thought he was innocent.

 

Still, he had a job to do. So, walking with his phone, that had a tracker on it so Shiki could come if he found anything, he memorized Akumu’s route. It was really simple, the only changes were when he went out to eat with friends. He usually left for work near noon, and usually didn’t come home until late. Though sometimes he had days off, but Izaya didn’t have time to figure out that, days off were spanned out.

 

He was leaning against the bus stop, waiting for Akumu to leave his house. He was running later than usual, but eventually left the house with his briefcase. Izaya watched the male walk away before heading towards the house. He carefully opened his gate, slipping inside. The front yard was the same as everything else, some plants that were obviously tended to by Akumu. There was one pot by the door that seemed to be used as an ashtray.

 

He checked around for a moment, before looking at the keypad on the door. He pulled out some baby powder, and tossed it against the keys hard. He could now see the latent fingertips. He leaned forward, pressing the keys. 3175 was the code, and the door clicked open. Izaya smiled before walking inside and depositing his shoes in the genkan. He thought that tracking dirt inside the house was a bad idea, though Akumu may not notice.

 

He checked downstairs first, and found nothing seemed out of ordinary. It seemed like a normal home for a single young adult. Izaya then walked up the stairs. He finally found the computer. It was in the young man’s bedroom, and the password was simple to crack. It was his birthday. Could this kid be even more predictable?

 

He checked the files as fast, but as carefully as he could. He found nothing, the most he found was some manga pages that he was probably editing. He checked the internet history and everything in the room. Behind things in the closet and under the bed. There was nothing.

 

He pulled out his phone and texted Shiki. **[Didn’t find anything, leaving now]** He didn’t have to tell Shiki what he checked and what he didn’t, Shiki always knew he would do a good job. Soon after, he got a text back.

 

**[Okay, we’ll simply warn the kid next time we see him. Good work]** Shiki said **[Head home now, we’ll wire your money tomorrow]** Izaya smirked and sent back a simple reply. Another job well done! Looking at the clock, Izaya felt his heart skip. It was already 8pm? He’d been here quite a while, he needed to leave quickly.

 

He walked down the stairs, and was about to hope down into the genkan to get his shoes and leave. That’s when he heard a noise. _A radio?_ He thought, red eyes filtering around the room again as he tried to find the source of this noise. _I didn’t hear one when I came in._

 

Suspiciously, Izaya walked down the hall, his hand on the wall and moving as silently as possible. He heard the noise again, and finally realized what it was. It was a muffled scream. It seemed his original thoughts may have been wrong.

 

He started to follow the noise, until he got to where it was the clearest. It was coming from a shoe closest near the kitchen. He opened it up, and didn’t see anything off at first, until the light in the house showed him a lock, with the key still inside it. _A basement.._

 

Izaya turned the lock and pulled it off, opening up the trapdoor and walking carefully down the metal stairs. Even without his shoes on, whoever was down there was starting to whimper loudly. They heard him. He hopped down the rest of the stairs, and saw the captive.

 

It was a woman with long, black hair. Her hands were chained to a pole on the corner farthest from the room, her eyes covered by a cloth, she was shaking in fear. Her mouth was covered by duct tape, and she was wearing nothing but her undergarments. On the ground next to her was a toolbox filled with tape and bloody tools, and on a table nearby was a hammer.

 

Akumu was not as innocent as Izaya thought.

 

Quickly, Izaya knelt down next to her and looked at her. Her legs were purple and swollen. They’re broken.. Izaya realized in shock. Akumu was definitely more twisted than he thought. Usually this would excite Izaya, but right now he had to get both him and this woman out of here. He reached down and pulled off the from her mouth.

 

“LET ME GO!” She screamed,”PLEASE STOP THIS!” Izaya shushed her quickly, yanking the cloth off her eyes and seeing her fear filled eyes relax once she realized he wasn’t Akumu.

 

“Listen, I’m here to help you,” He said quickly,”But you have to be quiet, if he’s nearby and he hears us, we’re both as good as dead”

 

He moved to her chains, trying to find a way to unlock them. He was so concentrated, he didn’t see the shadow against his back. However, the woman did. She was too scared to warn him, she just stilled, and stared.

 

Izaya turned to see what she was looking at, only to cry in pain as a heavy metal bat slammed against his shoulder, a sickening crack echoing through the room. He crashed to the ground, head slamming against the ground. Izaya gasped, and grabbed at his shoulder with his other arm, feeling his jacket wet with blood. “ARRGH!! UGH!” Izaya cried out.

 

Akumu stood above him, a metal bat in his hands. “I guess I should have expected someone to come investigate me sooner or later,” He said simply, dropping the bloodied bat. Izaya looked up at the red haired man, wincing in pain.

 

He shook his hand slightly, trying to get out one of his hidden knife as he pushed himself up. Akumu didn’t seem to notice. “You know,” He said quietly,”I thought those gangs were dangerous, but to actually send someone to my house, what have you been looking at?” He streatched out, as if to grab Izaya and threaten him.

 

Izaya acted fast, he yanked the knife out and stabbed into the man’s palm. Akumu cried out, stumbling back. The woman didn’t matter anymore, Izaya had to get out. He didn’t know what Akumu’s motives were, and he was afraid to die. He dashed towards the stairs, Akumu yanking out the knife angrily.

 

He grabbed the bat, and threw it at Izaya’s legs, slamming right against the back of his knees. Izaya fell again, his head hitting against the metal stairs with a loud clang! Akumu grabbed the back of his hood, yanking him back to the ground.

 

Izaya’s head was spinning, as the male grabbed him by his throat, before pushing him against the wall. Izaya couldn’t find it in him to move, not when his whole body felt in extreme pain, and there were two Akumus. The male grabbed the bat again, and started to walk towards Izaya.

 

_Oh shit, he’s going to kill me, I’m going to die!!_ Izaya thought in fear, and trembled slightly, blood falling into his eyes. There was no reason for him to keep Izaya here.

 

Just as he raised the bat over his head, his foot kicked Izaya’s phone, which Izaya had left open to try and tell Shiki what he found. Akumu lowered the bat, and picked up the phone. He read the texts on the screen while tapping the bat against the ground. The only other noise was the woman’s panicked crying.

 

Suddenly, the red haired male tucked Izaya’s phone into his pocket, and quickly raised the bat. Izaya’s eyes widened and he flinched, shutting his eyes tightly. Akumu lowered the bat and chuckled softly. “I’m not gonna kill you,” He said simply, causing Izaya to open his eyes in confusion.

 

“I saw the texts, they told you to go home, all I have to do is get this phone far away, they won’t suspect,” He said, Izaya felt dread filling his stomach. “You’re the first person to ever actually attack me back.. You’re going to be fun,” He said happily, tossing the bat over his shoulders. The woman screeched in terror as it almost hit her.

 

He looked around, before saying,”This basement is too small for the both of you.. Why don’t I take the newbie upstairs?”

 

He grabbed Izaya’s hand, pulled him up. Izaya panted weakly, his head still spinning. The smile on Akumu’s face was dangerously sweet, like Izaya’s own when he was about to hurt someone. “And maybe, while we’re up there, I can fix your wounds and we can see about how we can resolve this matter with your boss peacefully,” He said softly.

 

Izaya frowned, they were 3 quarters up the stairs, and said,”I don’t believe you” Akumu’s grip on his hand tightened even more, his black eyes staring at Izaya with sadistic, dark eyes.

 

“You’re smart, smarter than the others,” Akumu said, staring at Izaya’s wobbling form dangerously. “You can probably find a way to escape quickly, huh?”

 

Izaya didn’t say anything, feeling his stomach balling up with a strange emotion. Akumu’s eyes grew darker, his grin growing dangerous. “Then we’ll just have to remedy that won’t we?”

 

Akumu pushed Izaya, the raven felt himself falling, tumbling and crashing to the ground. The pain was overwhelming, and he could hear his heart beating inside his ears. There was blood in his immediate vision, and his ears rang loudly. The room was spinning, everything hurt, Izaya couldn’t handle the suddenly onslaught of head injuries and pain. His eyes caught sight of Akumu at the top of the stairs, unmoving, a dark and sadistic smile on his face, before Izaya's body finally gave out.

 

Then, everything went black..


	2. You're Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akumu lets Izaya know just how helpless he is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, chapter 2 already just because I was in a good mood :) I'm glad you guys enjoy this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Anyways, onto the story!

Consciousness returned slowly to Izaya. It was hard to see at first, his head spinning and his body was shivering. Something smelled rotten, and he felt like he was in extreme pain. He released a pained, shaky breath, and opened his eyes. His vision was dark and fuzzy, and as it started to focus he saw a single light above him.

 

Things started coming back to him.

 

Izaya let out a panicked gasp, and tried to bring his legs up to push himself into a sitting position, but the second he tried to move his foot, he hissed in pain. He weakly looked down at his right leg, seeing his calf was purple and swollen, his foot didn’t look much better. He tried to bring his arms to his leg to check the break, but found his arms were heavy, and he couldn’t move his arms any closer than halfway down his chest. He could hear the clinking of chains.

 

 _Chains?_ He muddled mind thought. _But the only chains I saw were the ones on the girl when I.._ He turned to look back in front of him, trying to get his bearings.

 

That’s when he snapped awake.

 

“AHHH!” He screamed, seeing the woman who had been in the chains before across from him, dead. Her hair had been violently cut, and her dark eyes were empty. There was blood on her face, her throat was slit, and there was congealed blood in between them, some of it was on Izayas bare chest. Only then did Izaya realize his clothes were gone. He was left in nothing but his briefs.

 

There was the creaking of metal, and suddenly more light entered the room. Izaya swung his head around, and saw Akumu walking downstairs, a soup bowl in his hands. Izaya froze, feeling extremely helpless. He was almost naked, no weapons, and his hands were chained. He was sure if he had the protozoan’s strength he would be out of here by now, but he didn’t, and the chains were heavy, sturdy metal, and wrapped around the metal pole. No matter how much he tugged, he couldn’t break them.

 

“Aww, not really a nice thing to do, was that? Screaming at a woman’s face, after you stayed with her an entire night?” Akumu asked, placing the steaming soup on the table by the hammer. “She really wanted to talk to you too, kept crying out for you to wake up and help her until I slit her throat. She gave up so easily.. So boring.. It’s no fun when they give up”  


Izaya narrowed his eyes, and grabbed at the chain in between his cuffs, and tugged harder, trying to break the bonds. Akumu stopped talking for a moment before smirking, eyes filling with glee.  
“You see, that’s why you’re still alive, you’re fighting, you’re smarter than the others, but I’m not gonna let you go,” He said simply.

 

His eyes roamed over Izaya’s body, and the raven glared at him, hugging his arms over his chest. Akumu smirked again, before grabbing the soup and walking closer. Izaya watched him carefully, he seemed to realize that Izaya wasn’t afraid to try and attack him, so he was keeping his distance. “You must be hungry,” He said simply, using a spoon to get some of the soup, blowing on it and holding it out to Izaya.

 

The raven’s stomach growled, but he didn’t trust Akumu. Why would he be so willing to give a captive he was probably going to kill eventually food. Izaya leaned forward and sniffed. Something smelt.. Off about the soup. It smelt sort of like.. cleaner.

 

Akumu wasn’t very patient, and shoved the spoon into Izaya’s mouth, causing him to choke slightly. Izaya leaned forward, and tried to keep himself from swallowing.

 

“You know, it’s not nice to not eat food that’s offered to you,” He said simply, leaning forward and grabbing Izaya’s chin. Izaya’s red eyes glared angrily, before he spat the soup back in his face. Akumu jerked back slightly, the nasty soup dripping down his face. He wiped his face and then tossed the spoon behind him.

 

Akumu suddenly went forward, grabbing Izaya’s chin and shoving his fingers in Izaya’s mouth, forcing his mouth open. Izaya growled, trying to bring his hands up to stop him, but he couldn’t reach. Then, Akumu shoved the bowl up, pouring the soup into Izaya’s mouth at an alarming rate. Izaya choked again, coughing and struggling, trying to spit it out.

 

The red haired male dropped the empty bowl, plugging Izaya’s nose and then holding a hand over his mouth tightly. His sudden onslaught of strength surprised Izaya, and he found himself being forced to swallow the soup in order to breathe again. Once he swallowed, he slumped forward and Akumu moved back.

 

It burned. Worse than anything Izaya felt before. It felt like something was eating out his insides, and Izaya could only grab at his neck and release choked noises in panic. What was in that soup?! What had he put in there?!

 

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it? There was no need to waste food,” Akumu’s dangerously sweet voice asked, smirking at Izaya. The raven felt fear build up in his stomach, he felt completely helpless in this situation. There was literally nowhere that he could go.

 

He broke out of his thoughts at the feeling of warm fingers on his cold leg, and he jerked over slightly. “Not even any body hair..” Akumu said softly,”Your body is so feminine, it almost makes me feel bad for hurting it”

 

“D-don’t touch m-me,” Izaya stuttered out, feeling like he wanted to throw up. Akumu smirked at him, tilting his head. “And what are you going to do about it? You’re chained up, nearly naked, nobody knows your down here, I dumped that phone far away from here,” He said, crawling closer.

 

He moved forward again, taking both hands and placing them on Izaya’s bruised cheeks, and kissing him. Kissing him!! Izaya shrieked, and brought his hands up, trying to pull Akumu away. But the man simply threaded his fingers into Izaya’s hair and squeezed. Izaya’s panic grew, and he brought up his left leg, and kicked Akumu in the chest as hard as he could, which wasn’t very hard considering how he was feeling.

 

It was still enough, as Akumu dislodged himself, and then looked down at Izaya’s leg, and asked,”It didn’t break?” Shit.. Izaya thought in fear, he should have guessed something like this. Why wasn’t he thinking straight?!

 

Izaya tried to scoot away, he was panting in fear, his body was on fire with pain, and he wanted to get out of here, he wanted to go home- Akumu grabbed his broken leg, gaining a scream of pain from Izaya, as he yanked him back.

 

“You should tell me if you’re fine or not, or I’ll never know. That’s what people in a relationship do, that’s what we need to do if we’re going to work this out,” He said simply, reaching up to the table and grabbing the hammer. He stood up, and stomped on Izaya’s left ankle to hold him still.

 

“Let me go!!” Izaya yelled, struggling against him. His other leg was broken, his arms couldn’t reach the man to stop him. The crazed look in Akumu’s eyes as he raised the hammer guaranteed pain. “STOP!” The hammer came down, Izaya could only stare in horror.

 

_**CRACK** _

 

– – – – – –

 

“Ugh..”  


“Gurhg..”

 

“Ah..”

 

His legs were throbbing as he lied on the ground, he felt like there were white needles stabbing him over and over, he felt like he was bleeding but there was no reason he would be. His stomach was on fire, the second meal he had been given burning his stomach even worse. Never had Izaya had so many injures like this before, even fighting with Shizuo he managed to get away with only scratches.

 

“It hurts..” He groaned out, curling closer to himself and dry heaving. He yanked on the chains again, trying to break them. He knew it was hopeless at this rate, but he didn’t want to stay here. Akumu was proving unpredictable, Izaya didn’t want to know what he’d try next. He was in the room with Izaya, putting away the bandages that he used to wrap Izaya’s legs, which Izaya knew weren’t strong enough to hold his legs in their proper place so they could heal. If- no- when he got out of here, they’d probably have to be rebroken.

 

He had painkillers too, Izaya saw them, just out of reach of his chained hands. Trying to keep himself from crying or fainting, sweat running down his body, Izaya growled and yanked at the chains again. “Y-You f-fucking bastard!” He snapped.

 

“SHUT UP!” Akumu yelled, grabbing the glass bowl he used to hold the soup and throwing it at Izaya. It hit his head, and Izaya grunted, letting his head drop to the ground and breathing hard.

 

The red haired man growled, and grabbed a knife, slicing at Izaya’s chest very suddenly. Izaya winced in pain, watching his own blood mix with the dead woman’s blood, which was still on him. This is what he meant, Akumu went from soft spoken to violent in a second. It was scary.

 

Akumu dropped the knife and said,”That’s all you’ve been doing, whine whine, threaten, whine. I was hoping for you to fight back more, but then again you were awake when I broke your left leg, but I don’t understand you, what do you keep whining for”

 

As if to answer his question, Izaya threw up. His burning stomach finally boiled over, and ll the soup came out, and onto his chest and hair. He groaned, grabbing at his stomach. It still burned, why was it still burning?!

Akumu stared at him for a moment, before asking,”Are you sick? I’m sorry for that, you had to throw up all my delicious food. I cooked it all just for you. Or maybe you’re trying to get back at me?” Izaya merely slumped back down, not trying to argue back.

 

A few minutes later, Akumu was dragging Izaya up the stairs. Izaya was tempted to run, but he knew he wouldn’t make it far with his captor right next to him. Once they had gotten to the bathroom, the shivering Izaya was placed against the tub, he slumped over and grabbed at the shoulder that Akumu had cut open. It was the same one he had attacked with the bat when he had caught Izaya.

 

“Hey, Izaya,” Akumu’s said, and Izaya looked up to see what his dangerous captor desire, only to suddenly be hit in the face with the hard, cold water. He jerked in surprise, bringing his hands up to shield his eyes. “Ack!” The water felt like it was stinging him, not helping him when it came to the other pain in his eyes.

 

Akumu forced his hands down, washing the blood off Izaya’s face and hair, before squeezing some shampoo in his hair. He guessed it was lucky for him that his captor wanted him clean, maybe he’d live longer that way. “Do it yourself,” He said simply. Izaya slowly brought his hands up, which were now bloody and rubbed raw around the wrists because of the tight chains and all of Izaya’s tugging.

 

He kneaded the shampoo through his hair slowly, trying to prolong the time outside of the basement, trying to find a way to get out. He didn’t want to be down there, he had no way to get out when he was chained down there, in the dark, cold, and moist basement. This may be his only chance.

 

Akumu growled, grabbing Izaya’s hair again and washing his hair faster. “Hurry up so you can get back down there!” He snarled. Izaya turned, clinging on to the side of the bathtub and get away from him, grabbing at the bottles on the corners of the tub. When Akumu grabbed at his swollen, bandaged left leg, Izaya threw the heavy shampoo bottle at him, it hit Akumu in the face. In return, Akumu sent the threw spraying shower head at Izaya.

 

Izaya felt it hit his cheek, the metal stinging his bruised cheek. Izaya tried to reach out to grab another bottle, but was yanked back by Akumu grabbing at the back of his neck and throwing him down. “Finish washing your hair, or else I’ll fill up the tub and force you under the water,” He said simply, as if it was a normal thing.

 

Akumu then walked to the laundry room, looking around for clothing. He wasn’t about to give the younger man his clothes back, remembering the clinking he heard inside the jacket when he shook it. He didn’t want to give the captive any of his clothes, the male was too skinny for them. The only person who matched Izaya’s size was one of his old hostages. Pulling up the clothing, Akumu smirked, before walking back into the room.

 

Izaya had been about to reach for the cabinets nearby, and flinched when Akumu came back in the room. The male didn’t say anything, and washed out Izaya’s hair. He handed Izaya a shirt, which was a red t-shirt with a white stripe on the edges of it, and in the middle. It didn’t even make it all the way to Izaya’s waist, resting just below his belly button. Izaya knew this wouldn’t hide him from the cold very much, but it was something.

 

“Take those off,” Akumu said, pointing at the briefs. Izaya’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. “Look, you’re going into the fucking basement again, unless you want hypothermia, take them off, I’m giving you something else”

 

Izaya shamefully removed the undergarment, pulling the t-shirt over his nether regions as his face heated up. Akumu smirked at his captive, before saying,”Give me your arms” Izaya shakily wrapped his arms around Akumu’s neck, allowing the male to put on the other article of clothing. His hands stayed low, which did nothing to help Izaya’s shame when he realized that what Akumu had dressed him in was a skirt.

 

Akumu dropped him outside the bathroom, shutting the door and chuckling. “Look at you, you look like a country whore of some kind,” He chuckled in amusement.

 

Izaya wanted to glare, but his face was red with shame and all he could do was shiver and look away. Akumu grabbed Izaya’s clothes, before walking back toward the kitchen. “I’ll be right back”

 

The raven watched him go, before turning to look down at himself. _Whore..?_ He thought, squeezing the fabric of his shirt as he felt his legs continue to throb, small drops of water coming off his head.

 

He turned the other way, and saw the front door. It was so close, not even 20 feet away. It was a painful sight, to know that freedom was so close but, in his current condition, running to freedom was impossible. He could still try, he brought himself up, starting to drag himself toward the door. After only a few seconds, he felt a presence behind him, and froze in his tracks,

 

“You retard,” Akuma whispered,”Did you really think you could get away like that? You’re so stupid, even if you got out the door, you still have to get past the gate, I’d catch you by then. Nobody would ever know you were trying to get away from me”

 

Izaya gasped as he raised a knife, bringing his hands over his head and dropping to the ground. However, Akumu merely walked over him, stabbing the knife into where the stairs stopped. “Let’s make a deal,” He said, leaving the knife there as he walked to Izaya. “As long as you don’t cross that line, nothing will happen to you”

 

“But,” He whispered, kneeling down behind the raven and wrapping his arms around his neck, sending a shiver up his spine, whom didn’t remove his eyes from the knife stuck in the floor. “If you cross that line, I’ll take a knife and I’ll slice it up your pretty little neck, slice slice _sliiiiiice_ , and all over your body, I’ll make so many pretty patterns, maybe I’ll even take off a few fingers for my trophy collection”

 

Izaya, obviously, had heard much worse threats in his life, but nobody ever had the chance to act on those threats because Izaya always had the upper hand. Now? He was helpless, putty in Akumu’s arms. He could fight, but Akumu now had the upper hand. Izaya was completely helpless. Akumu could act upon the threat at any time, and Izaya would be completely helpless. It was a terrifying thought.

 

Izaya felt his eyes watering, as he looked down at the ground in terror, shaking in fear. His whole body was trembling, even more when Akumu stood in front of him again. “I’m sick of seeing that fucking expression, smile,” He ordered.

 

In fear of his own life, Izaya looked up at Akumu and forced a tiny smile on his face, the sides of his trauma filled eyes beading with tears. Akumu looked slightly surprised. “Wow, you actually can listen. I feel like I’ve tamed a wild panther or something,” He said, before kneeling down again.

 

Akumu gently placed a hand on his chin, suddenly gentle again. “Good boy..” He whispered gently, using his other hand to pet Izaya’s hair. “Just listen to me, and we’ll be fine,” He told him.

 

Despite the gentle touches, Izaya still shuddered, he knew he hadn’t been here long, but Akumu’s continuous personality change from being nice to being expectantly violent was scaring him, he felt as if he even breathed the wrong way. “Come on, you’re still trembling. I won’t hurt you, stop it. When you shake like that, you remind me of her,” He whispered,”My mother”

 

He placed Izaya’s cheek against his, closing his eyes and falling into thought. Izaya watched him suspiciously, not wanting to do anything stupid.

 

_Tick tock_

 

_Tick tock_

 

Finally, the male opened his eyes, causing Izaya to flinch. “You know, at first I thought I was going to play with you until I kill you, or until you finally broke. But you’re feisty, I like it, you’re smarter than all the others. You’re much better than the others, I want to keep you forever,” He said softly.

 

He thought for a moment, scratching his head before saying,”Hmm.. Maybe we could be like a little family? You could be the wife, and I can be the husband, doesn’t that sound amazing Izaya?” Izaya’s eyes widened, trembling slightly. No he didn’t like that. The implications were there, he didn’t have to voice them. Against his better judgment, Izaya trembled and shook his head.

 

Almost instantly, Izaya felt Akumu’s nails dig into his cheeks, before he threw Izaya’s head to the ground hard. Izaya cried out in pain, clutching at his head and whimpering. His head had taken so much abuse in such a short time he was surprised he hadn’t died from head trauma. “Didn’t you hear what I said?! Listen to me, and everything will be fine. You’re going to do what I tell you, or else!” He snapped.

 

Izaya curled in on himself the best he could, shaking in fear and looking up at Akumu in terror. The anger on his face had suddenly vanished, before he grabbed Izaya’s raw wrists and pulled Izaya up. He forced the male into another kiss. Izaya dreadfully wanted to push himself away, but last time he did that he got his other leg broken. He was afraid of what may happen if he did it again.

 

Part of his mind rationalized that his unbroken leg was going to have been broken either way, but another part of his mind was beginning to believe that him pushing away was what really drove Akumu over. Whether that was the case or not, Izaya forced himself to kiss back. Akumu continued the kiss until Izaya was gasping for breath.

 

Then, he pulled away, and said,”I was going to be nice, I was even going to let you eat up here with me. But you have to try and fight with me, so we’re going back down now, okay? Blame yourself”

 

Izaya struggled, he really tried. He didn’t want to be trapped down there again, even if the girl’s dead body wasn’t there anymore. He whimpered, and shook his body violently, but this was irrelevant. It just prompted Akumu to drag him down the stairs instead of carrying. His legs slammed against the steps, causing him to bite his lip at the pain.

 

He left Izaya down there, the basement still not cleaned up from when his stomach decided to return everything to the rightful owner. Izaya could only remain as far away from it as possible when he was chained up, and stare longingly at the trapdoor.

 

“Help me..” He whispered,”Someone help me.. I’m.. I’m scared..” He brought his hands to his chest, squeezing his shirt and lowering his head. He knew he should be brave, but he was so helpless, and Akumu was unpredictable. Akumu said he wouldn’t kill him, but how much of that was true? Izaya didn’t believe a word he said, he believed that he would kill him if he wanted to. There was nothing Izaya could do to stop him in his current position. Bringing his hands to his eyes, he simply started to cry.

 

There was nothing else he could do..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Izaya is not going to get a break in this story XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Akumu brings home a new guest, then gives Izaya a little freedom.


	3. Pain Without Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya attempts to get his captor out of the picture, and Akumu finally loses his strength to hold back his urges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, my first attempt at actual smut. It probably sucks, so don't hate me ;-; Anyways, I hope you cry less than I did writing this shit-

 

Izaya had completely lost track of the date and time by the time Akumu allowed him outside the basement again. Akumu would simply come downstairs and leave food for Izaya every now and then. If Izaya wouldn’t eat it, he wouldn’t bring him anymore until it was eaten. The food still tasted disgusting, but Izaya forced himself to eat it to he wouldn’t get in trouble.

 

He assumed it had to be quite a while, since his hair was growing a small bit. His skin had grown paler, he was growing skinnier, and he had dark bags under his eyes. Not that Izaya didn’t try to sleep, but he sometimes had nightmares, or Akumu made noise upstairs at random times just to scare him.

 

Finally, he began to let Izaya upstairs again. He showed up one day, unchaining his shivering form from the now clean basement and carrying him up. He was only ever upstairs for dinner, where he would make Izaya chop the vegetables. Azumu wasn’t stupid, he always either stayed far away or held another knife to Izaya’s neck while he was cooking, all the while saying things that sent goosebumps up Izaya’s arms. Izaya had to eat on the floor, he wasn’t even allowed to look up.

 

A while later, he would also make Izaya crawl around and clean. It wasn’t the most wonderful thing in the world, not by a long shot, especially when Akumu continued to watch him extremely closely, waiting for his every mistake. Izaya decided to put up with it, and not because he was scared. (Okay mainly because he was scared) He would put up with it because he needed to gain Akumu’s trust, and maybe eventually the red haired male would put his guard down enough for Izaya to run.

 

So, he changed himself. He started doing more of what Akumu wanted, to try and gain his trust. He smiled more, the best he could, and listened almost completely. Of course, he still didn’t enjoy Akumu’s attempts at romance, and often got thrown to the ground because of his reservations towards how far Akumu might go if he listened.

 

Of course, things continued to grow more terrifying. Izaya could feel his trauma and fear towards Akumu grow every day. There was a reason that he was too afraid to take some of the chances that he saw. Akumu was unpredictable.. And when he got violent, he was ruthless. Just because Izaya was in the basement didn’t mean he was satisfied. He still brought in other.. Entertainment.

 

Izaya remembered when he used to find glee in such a sight. But now he was helpless, and he knew what it was like to feel fear. The ways Akumu killed his victims was so violent and terrifying, stuff that not even Izaya would threaten to do, or even think of doing. He tried to stop him at first, but eventually gave up, Akumu didn’t listen, there was nothing Izaya could do.

 

It was always the same. He’d bring someone down, they’d beg Izaya for help, Akumu would kill them. Whether it be from poison, too many wounds, anything Akumu did. No matter what, they’d always die. The fact they were so close, yet Izaya couldn’t help them was painful.

 

Their screams haunted him when he was alone..

 

But he would just have to deal with it. If he kept trying to fight Akumu, the man would just lock him in the basement and never let him out. If he thought that Izaya was completely bent to his will, he would let his guard down. Izaya just had to wait for that chance, no matter how long it took.

 

– – – – – –

 

It was another long day, Akumu was sitting down at the shelves by the washing machines, and Izaya was crawling around with a rag, trying not to slip over anything or make a mistake. Akumu suddenly huffed in annoyance, before saying,”There’s too much shit in this goddamn house”

 

“Oi, that’s enough, come over here,” Akumu ordered, and Izaya stopped, before slowly pulling himself towards Akumu. “I want you to clean this room, put anything dirty in the box,” He said calmly, standing up himself.

 

Izaya gave a worried look, before staring up at the shelf in front of him worriedly. “B-but, I c-can’t reach...” He whispered.

 

“Just fucking figure out how to do it, okay?” He snarled, and stomped on Izaya’s hand as he walked by. Izaya hissed, bringing his hand up and clutching at it with his hand shakily, watching Akumu walk away. _I still can’t predict him.._ Izaya thought worriedly, before deciding to just do as he was told.

 

He managed the bottom shelves before looking up at the top one, then solemnly down at his bandaged, shattered legs. He shifted until he was on his knees, then stretched out his arms, trying to reach the box he could see. He could only make the tips of his fingers reach it, so he tried to push the heavy box far enough so he could grab it.

 

However, he moved it too far, and the box began to tip off the shelf, all it’s contents falling onto Izaya painfully, Izaya brought up his arms to protect himself until the now empty box suddenly stopped. Izaya sighed, looking at the mess around him. _He put that up there on purpose.._ Izaya decided, shifting his legs to he could sit and pick things up.

 

He was almost done when he picked up a white pill bottle. It was making the clicking noise of pills hitting against the inside, it seemed almost completely full. He turned the bottle around, wondering what kind of medicine it was.

 

Rat Poison

 

This was it, this was the chance Izaya was looking for. He could.. He could poison Akumu. In the food, like Akumu did to him. It would be perfect, he could finally escape, he could go home, he would be free. He could do it, he just had to hide them until then. He hid a bunch of the circular pills into his fist, and then went back to what he was doing, his heart pulsing.

 

He made something that had to be cooked in sauce, to hide the pills when they dissolved, and dropped them in the sauce. He took a panicked breath. _I’m actually doing this, if he finds out.. If he f_ _inds out_ _he’ll kill me.._ He thought worriedly, pushing his now longer bangs out of his face.

 

A little while later, all the food had been transferred to the table, thanks to Izaya’s computer chair, and Akumu sat down. “Hm.. Looks like you actually did a decent job, for once,” Akane said simply, and Izaya forced a smile on his face at that. _It would be easier if you didn’t breathe down my neck and hurt me for the tiniest mistakes._. Izaya thought shakily, but just kept smiling, his eyes filled with anxiety.

 

Izaya moved to get on the floor, afraid his expression might change if he kept staring at Akumu any longer. That’s when the male smirked and said,”Wait, sit up here today, we can eat your food together” His voice was sweet, but there was an underlying tone, did he already know? Izaya thought he was in the basement while he cooked.

 

Izaya sat himself back down, keeping his hands to his sides, and watching Akumu make the first move. He filled his bowl with the soup, then took his spoon and scooped up some of the steaming meal.

 

_He’s gonna do it.._

 

Akumu brought it to his mouth

 

_He’s gonna do it!_

 

Akumu opened his mouth

 

_He’s doing it!!_

 

But then he stopped

 

Akumu pulled the spoon away from his mouth, and Izaya froze, feeling his hands clutch to the skirt. His heart started beating faster, but he kept smiling, confusedly wondering why he stopped.

 

“You’ve been smiling a lot lately,” Akumu began, placing his spoon down and folding his hands together,”I wonder why..?”

 

Izaya froze, and tried to speak. “Ah.. I..” He stuttered, not able to find any words that wouldn’t reveal him to his captor. Akumu merely smirked at him, before holding his hand out towards the food.

 

“You eat first”

 

Izaya’s strained heart began beating faster. “H-huh?” He asked, trying to act like he didn’t know what Akumu was talking about.

 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, it’s not ‘huh’. You heard me, eat it. Then I can smile as big as you~” Akumu stated.

 

The raven’s hands began shaking, he stared at the food in the pot. It didn’t look like delicious food to him, it looked like a death trap. But Akumu was waiting, so Izaya put some food on his spoon, bringing it towards his mouth.

 

 _If I tell him now, will he forgive me? Maybe he won’t hurt me as much if I tell him.. But maybe he’ll hurt me more.. But that can’t be as bad as if he figures out I not only tried to escape, but I tried to poison him.. He may take my fingers.. Or maybe an arm or a leg.._ He thought fearfully, terror growing in heart.

 

He brought it into his mouth. _But.. That’s better than dying from rat poisoning right? He already was poisoning my food from before.. Just don’t swallow.. Don’t swallow..!_

 

He brought the food into his mouth, trying to seem like he was chewing the meat in the soup, and then smiled at Akumu. _Don’t swallow, don’t swallow.._ Akumu stared at him, and then smirked. “Aww.. Look at you..”

 

He leaned across the table, his warm fingers on Izaya’s cold and bruised cheek, then it began to trail down. “I know I wanted you to smile more, but you still look so scared all the time. That’s not how my love should look, you should stop shaking so much too,” He chattered, meanwhile massaging at Izaya’s throat, Izaya couldn’t stop his disoriented mind from making himself swallow.

 

As Akumu pulled his hand back, while Izaya placed his own hand over his neck. He took several panicked breaths, watching Akumu taking a bite of the food. “Hmm.. A little sweeter than I expected..” He said calmly. Izaya’s nerves started to calm, maybe his plan would work after all?

 

– – – – – –

 

An hour later, Izaya was washing the dishes. Akumu had gone down to the basement again, and had made sure to take away anything that Izaya could use as a weapon with him. He could hear clinks and clangs downstairs in his prison, and offhandedly wondered what Akumu was doing. _Probably making another torture weapon for his next victim.._ Izaya thought in hatred. He wiped his sweaty forehead, wondering why he felt so hot all of a sudden.

 

The noise downstairs suddenly stopped, and Izaya turned to glace towards the basement. Suddenly, his stomach lurched. Izaya brought his hand to his mouth. “Mmf!” He grunted, before slouching into the now empty sink and throwing up again. It seemed the mix of the several bites of the soup and the poisoned food Akumu constantly gave him did not mix well. He found himself vomiting for several minutes, panting weakly and clutching to the edge of the sink.

 

“Ha.. Ha..” Izaya panted, before looking behind him again. It was still quiet. _Is Akumu still down in the basement?_ He thought worriedly, before feeling some hope. _I think I should be able to escape now.._

 

He tried to push himself up, but found himself suddenly wobbling and having to lean against the sink once more. He was swaying, but Izaya still pushed his chair away from the sink. _I have to get to the door.. I have to.._ Suddenly, the door swayed, and Izaya fell to the floor.

 

Akumu came upstairs a few minutes later, finding his captive sprawled out on the floor, panting weakly. The male sighed, before picking up Izaya bridal style, and walking out of the kitchen. He walked back down into the basement, but then stopped, looking at Izaya’s half open eyes and his flushed sick skin. He sighed again, before turning back and walking upstairs.

 

Seconds later, Izaya was laying on Akumu’s futon, and the male came back with a small trash can and a cup of salt water. He sat Izaya up, making him drink it. “This will help you throw up, okay?” He said,”Go to sleep”

 

Once he left, Izaya found himself throwing up again, panting weakly. He felt awful.. He curled into himself weakly, hugging his stomach and closing his eyes. Unable to find the strength any longer, he slowly fell asleep.

 

– – – – – –

 

“Kya! Help me!”

 

“P-please don’t do this!!”

 

“SOMEONE HELP ME!!”

 

Izaya groaned, opening his eyes slightly, finding himself in Akumu’s dark room. He looked around for a moment, before gasping as the door opened rather quickly. Akumu’s silhouette was standing in the door, his pockets full of what Izaya could only guess was weapons. “Oh, you’re finally awake, are you feeling better?” He asked his captive.

 

“Y-yes..” Izaya lied, forcing another smile on his face. He didn’t even have to try as much anymore, he felt like he was programmed to fake a smile whenever Akumu was nearby. Thinking he would have to go back downstairs, Izaya placed his bruised and scratched up hands on the ground and tried to push himself off.

 

Akumu quickly knelt, pushing Izaya down. “No, you’re still sick. You’re no use to me like this,” He said, before smirking sadistically,”Besides, it’s still pretty messy down there”

 

When he pulled his hand away, Izaya realized he had left a bloody hand print on Izaya’s shirt, and Akumu sat down next to the bed. Izaya sighed softly, wanting to say something. Akumu noticed this, and stroked his bruised cheek gently. “Oh? What is it? You look like you really want to say something,” He said.

 

“C-can I eat with you from now on?” He asked. Not that he was growing attached to Akumu, or that Izaya was going to poison Akumu again, but Izaya knew that if he was around, maybe he could at least stop Akumu from poisoning his food anymore. It would also be nice to stop putting as much pressure on his broken legs.

 

Akumu smirked and sweetly asked,”Oh? Do you not like the floor? That’s not nice, it was my favorite place to eat when I was a child, or the closet. Anywhere where my bastard parents couldn’t see me. They were always kicking me around, neglecting me, abusing me. It was easy, in the end, to decide to kill them.. Then do what I wanted”

 

Izaya grew slightly frustrated. “S-so, instead of being a good person and doing something helpful with your life, you decided to kidnap people I-in return as some sort of revenge?” He asked. Akumu raised his eyebrows, before smirking.

 

“Oh? Getting smart with me again are you?” He asked,”You’re smart, but are you any better than me? I saw your ID, I looked you up online. You’re an informant broker, for gangs. Does that make you much better than me? Tell me, why did you do it?”

 

Izaya saw the look in his eyes, a look that promised pain if he didn’t start talking. Not wanting to tell the truth, he stuttered,”It was what I always wanted to d-do”

 

“You’re lying,” Akumu claimed, grabbing at his raw wrist painfully and yanking him slightly. “Don’t lie to me, I hate lairs, I cut out their tongues, or nail their hands to the floor, if you lie to me, you’re going to wish I killed you, understand?”

 

Shuddering, Izaya stuttered out,”It- It w-was the only thing that fit me! M-my parents, they w-were never there for me.. But my sisters.. They were completely pampered. I was a freak to my f-family.. I tried so hard to b-be something they could be proud of.. But they never cared.. So I rebelled. I didn’t know what my purpose in life could be other than that..”

 

“Hmm.. So we’re a lot alike, aren’t we dear?” Akumu said softly, running his hand up and down Izaya’s cheek. Izaya shuddered, and jerked his hand away.

 

“I’m not a murderer,” Izaya whispered with malice, shaking fearfully. Why wasn’t he shutting his mouth?! Why was he keeping this up?

 

Akumu’s face changed so quickly, Izaya couldn’t keep track of it, and he swiftly punched the male in his face, making Izaya’s face jerk to the side. “Agh!” He coughed out, feeling blood running down his cheek.

 

Akumu climbed on top of him, his eyes insane. “You say you’re not, but all the people down there have always begged for your help, yet you always look away. You witness the murders, you don’t try and help? Does that make you a murder by association, or just a failure?” He sneered.

 

Izaya felt his eyes beginning to well up with tears as he brought his hands up to his chest, staring up at the suddenly dangerous Akumu with fear. Then, his face changed again. “Aww.. You look so adorable when you’re scared..” He whispered, running his finger down the wound on Izaya’s face, then licking the blood. “I don’t think I can wait any longer..”

 

He suddenly grabbed Izaya’s shirt, yanking him up and connecting their lips. Izaya gasped in terror, his shaking hands grabbing at Akumu’s shirt and trying to push him away. Akumu bit at Izaya’s lips, before shoving his tongue into Izaya’s mouth. In panic, Izaya bit down on Akumu’s tongue hard. The male pulled back quickly, before placing his hands on grabbing Izaya’s face and throwing him to the floor, forcing Izaya’s hands up above his head.

 

Then, he yanked a knife from his pocket, stabbing Izaya’s hand. The knife went through the back of Izaya’s hand and out of the palm, digging into the wood underneath it. Then, he did the same with the other hand. Izaya screamed at the sudden, extreme pain, before realizing he was pinned.

 

Akumu brought his hand up, covering Izaya’s mouth. His other hand slipped up Izaya’s shirt, examining Izaya’s skinny body through touch. Izaya whimpered fearfully, trying to wiggle his body and get away from those hands.

 

“Damn, your figure is even like a girl,” Akumu whispered, letting go of Izaya’s face and bringing his hands down to Izaya’s hips. It was painfully obvious that he was only thinking of his own pleasure at this point.

 

Izaya shivered, yelling,”Please!! Don’t d-do this! I’m begging you!” Tears began to tumble down his cheeks, but Akumu merely chuckled. “After everything else I’ve done to you, _this_ is what makes you beg?” He asked in amusement.

 

“I can’t wait to hear what else you do,” He sneered, hand going under the skirt. Izaya felt something.. _Probing_ him.. He sniffed, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes, trying to ignore the disgusting feeling. “A virgin too!” The male laughed,”I’m your first, what an honor, huh?” Izaya let out a terrified sob.

 

“NO!” He screamed,”STOP IT!” He tried to use his ab muscles to struggle, but Akumu pushed Izaya’s shoulder’s down, and leaned forward. Izaya heard the noise of a belt, but he was too afraid to look down. He knew what was happening, he didn’t want to face it.

 

Akumu captured Izaya in a kiss, then forced himself inside. The pain was immense, and Izaya screamed loudly into Akumu’s mouth. “You’re so tight,” Akumu whispered to Izaya’s flushed, sobbing face. He began to move, and it hurt. It fucking _hurt_.

 

Was this what it was supposed to feel like?! Izaya could only cry out in pain, feeling himself begin to bleed down there. Akumu kept moving, kept thrusting, his grunting becoming more pronounced as Izaya’s blood allowed him a small leeway from the pain.

 

“Ah, fuck!” Akumu hissed out, suddenly stopping. There was a burn, and the feeling of something hot, burning his wounds, as Akumu pulled out. He was panting, and Izaya lay underneath him sobbing.

 

Akumu leaned forward, kissing Izaya’s cheek gently. “There, that wasn’t so bad now, was it love?” He asked, licking Izaya’s tears. “Such a good boy”

 

Izaya had already almost lost it, he could only hang on for so long. What more could this monster take from him? He was so scared, he was terrified, Izaya couldn’t find it in himself to fight any more. He was too afraid to move, too afraid to speak, too afraid to beg. What else could he beg for? Akumu had already taken everything he had left as a human being.

 

Unable to keep himself awake in his horrible prison any longer, Izaya’s world went black once more..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah-
> 
> I just did that-
> 
> Next Chapter: Izaya's escape attempt leaves him to face the deadly consequences.


	4. So Close, So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akumu's sudden personality change leads Izaya to attempt to escape once more, but leads to the final events that destroy Izaya's fragile hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also the last chapter in this story before I am going to do a major timeskip in this story and start making my own storyline instead of following The Killing Stalking storyline~ So look forward to that when I come back to my Durarara!! Stories~ Though I may write one more chapter for one of my other stories if I can..
> 
> And I only have three days left of break ;-; * internally screaming *
> 
> Oh, also, don’t kill me for this chapter. Kill Akumu~

 

Izaya stared silently at the bubbling pot on the stove, the bags under his eyes more pronounced than before, and his eyes spacing out. He realized he was daydreaming, and jerked out of his thoughts, shaking his head. _I keep spacing out.._ He thought shakily, before looking at a random spot in the house again.

 

 _I just keep thinking of yesterday.._ Flashes of the violence and pain yesterday ran through his mind, making Izaya shiver slightly. _It’s hard to think of doing anything else.._ His eyes went down to his hands, which were now thoroughly bandaged, but still bloody. Akumu had managed to push the knives completely through Izaya’s hands, bone and all. It hurt so bad. There was now a gauze pad on his left cheek from the punch that managed to break skin.

 

He reached for the pot, not really realizing it, until the still bubbling water sloshed and landed on his right arm. Izaya yelped at the sudden burning feeling, letting go of the source of his pain. “Agh!” The pot fell to the ground with a large _crash!_ Izaya watched the soup slosh over onto the ground. He pushed the chair back and stared down in horror.

 

 _Oh no! I’m going to be hit again!_ He thought in terror. Ever since last night, his anxiety towards Akumu skyrocketed. And he just had to mess up again, his heart started to beat extremely fast, he was terrified-

 

“Hey”

 

Izaya flinched, his haunted red eyes looking down at the mess, leaning down to reach the soup with his arms. Despite the steaming still escaping the food, he began to push it into the pot with his arm again as fast as he could. “I’m- I’m sorry.. I-It slipped,” He stuttered, starting to tremble,”I-I’m g-going to c-clean it up!”

 

 _He’s going to punish me for this.._ _This isn’t even the worst mistake I’ve made-_ Akumu suddenly grabbed at his wrist firmly. Izaya flinched and shut his eyes fearfully, lowering his head and waiting for the pain. Then, he felt cold water against his arm, and his trembling stopped. Izaya looked over, seeing that the red haired male holding his burned arm under the cold water.

 

Izaya shuddered in confusion, before looking up at his captor with panicked eyes. Akumu’s eyes were soft, as he whispered,”Ouch.. That must hurt, your skin is all red” _He’s.. Not hitting me?_ Izaya thought confusedly. Izaya stared ahead of himself, releasing a huge breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

 

Akumu’s dark eyes turned to look at him, and asked,”You okay?” _What..?_ Izaya felt extremely confused at this point. Akumu then turned off the sink, gently pulled the chair toward the table, and brought out an ice cube tray.

 

He began to rub the ice against Izaya’s burn. “I.. I’m okay..” Izaya whispered out, still shaking slightly. _What was going on? Why is he.._ He was never nice to Izaya like this, not even yesterday when he was still feeling sick. _He never cared before.. Is this a trick? What’s going on?_

 

He looked up at Akumu, trying to see what he could catch from his eyes. Then, the male’s dark eyes flashed over to him, and Izaya flinched, looking back down at his arm quickly, slumping slightly. Finally, Akumu took the ice cube off, staring at the water that was dripping off Izaya’s arm, before looking at Izaya curiously.

 

Suddenly, he took the ice cube and shoved it into Izaya’s mouth, squishing it against his right cheek. Izaya blinked, a bewildered expression coming across his face as water dribbled down his chin. Akumu chuckled softly, rubbing Izaya’s bruised cheek with two fingers. “Aww.. You’re cheeks all swollen, you cutie,” He teased softly,”It’s nice, right?”

 

Izaya felt his cheeks flush, and looked down slightly. “I want to feel nice too,” Akumu whispered, leaning forward, placing both hands on his cheeks, and capturing Izaya’s lips in a kiss. He gently pushed his tongue into Izaya’s mouth. The raven whimpered slightly, bringing his damaged hands to Akumu’s arms and pawing at them.

 

They remained connected for a little bit, Akumu petting Izaya’s messy hair before they disconnected. “Pwah..” Akumu pulled back, his left cheek now holding the ice cube, and a smile coming across his face. “Heh.. That’s more like it,” Akumu said softly.

 

Izaya looked up at him, feeling extremely shy, and bringing a hand to his mouth. Akumu smirked one more time, before kneeling down to pick up the pot and beginning to wash it. Izaya watched him very closely, clutching at his burned arm. _It’s like living with twins with a set of different set of personalities.._ He thought shakily.

 

– – – – – –

 

It made Izaya even more nervous

 

More time passed, time that Izaya couldn’t count, and Akumu suddenly became much more gentle. Maybe he realized how much trauma he had caused Izaya in a simple day. He would clean and clothe Izaya, and didn’t lock Izaya downstairs as often. Usually, he would let Izaya sleep in his bed with him. Yes, he enjoyed being outside greatly, but he continued to be afraid of Akumu’s every move. He was waiting for the transfer back to the sadistic monster who wanted nothing more than to cause Izaya pain.

 

Akumu and Izaya were sleeping one night, both were actually asleep for once, though the main reason was all those nights of staying away in a half-panicked state finally caught up to the raven. They slept soundly, until it started to rain. The sound of pattering rain wasn’t that bad, but the loud, booming thunder jerked Izaya awake, his body shifting into fight or flight mode instantly.

 

He panted, and started to shake, unable to recognize the noise. He pushed himself up slightly, his body trembling. Izaya put a hand against his heart and breathed harder, searching for the source of the noise. When he was turned to look out one of the windows, checking for noise, arms wrapped around him and pulled him back down onto the futon. Izaya squeaked in fear, struggling against the arms before being turned around and realizing who it was.

 

Akumu smiled at him and softly said,”Aww.. Are you scared of thunder?” No, Izaya wasn’t, he just preferred it quiet around him now, noises meant dangerous things were about to happen. But Akumu probably already knew this, but Izaya simply nodded to his question, it was easier than trying to explain when he was in a panic.

 

“It’s okay, Izaya, I know how to get your mind off of it..” He whispered, leaning forward and kissing Izaya’s lips. Izaya shivered slightly, but allowed it, afraid that not listening would ruin this gentle personality that Akumu now had. Akumu’s grip grew more firm on Izaya’s arms as they kissed, eventually pulling apart.

 

Izaya was pulled into Akumu’s chest, as the male said,”It’s okay, go back to sleep now, the thunder won’t hurt you anymore”

 

The raven tried to sleep, he really did, even in a comforting embrace for the first time in who knows how long, the noises still scared him, so all he could do was pretend, until the sun came up.

 

– – – – – –

 

Izaya sat next to Akumu in a slight daze as the redhead washed the dishes. His bandaged hands stared back at him, and the bandages on his legs slipping a bit. That was one thing Izaya noticed, that his legs didn’t hurt as bad any more. It made him wonder if they were healing, and he carefully looked over at Akumu. If Akumu found out his legs were healing, would he break them again?

 

Akumu turned off the sink, looking over at Izaya curiously, flicking water off his hands. “Hm?” He asked curiously, smiling at Izaya before leaning over and kissing the raven’s messy hair. “What’s with the blank face?” He asked.

 

“Are you hungry? I can get some snacks.. Want something sweet?” He asked. Izaya didn’t like sweet things, but he was still too afraid to say no. He nodded, and Akumu walked off. He remembered someone that liked sweets, someone who he used to fight with a lot. Shizuo.. He could remember the name, but not the face. He’d forgotten the faces of most the people in his life.

 

He ate the snack, and then Akumu fixed the bandages on his hands and feet. “This is the best I can do, you understand that going to the hospital, right?” He asked, and Izaya forced a smile and nodded. Akumu hummed in relief, and lied his head on Izaya’s lap.

 

– – – – – –

 

Some time passed..

 

Akumu continued his gentle personality, but still killed, and allowed Izaya upstairs almost all the time, except when he left the house. If it wasn’t for the fact that one of them was a murderer, and the other was their captive, you could call it a loving relationship.

 

Izaya was asleep on the kitchen table, trying to catch up on lost sleep, his head in his arms and eyes closed. He looked extremely relaxed for once. Meanwhile, Akumu was talking on the phone with someone, planning to go out and hang with friends.

 

Once he shut the phone, he walked over to his sleeping captive. “Izaya,” He said, shaking Izaya, and waking up the raven. His haunted, drowsy red eyes looked up at Akumu sleepily. “Ah, you’re probably tired, right? I shouldn’t have woken you up,” He said softly, stroking Izaya’s bruised cheek. He played with strands of Izaya’s longer hair, before kneeling so his head was on the table as well.

 

“I have to go somewhere, so I was wondering.. Can you go back down to the basement?” He asked, causing Izaya to begin trembling fearfully. He didn’t want to go back down there, it brought back horrible memories. He frowned at Akumu, his eyes filled with fear.

 

“Ah.. Are you angry with me?” Akumu asked softly, his eyes filling with a strange emotion, before he smiled again. “You know, the basements probably too damp anyways,” He said.

 

Pulling Izaya’s silky bangs from his face, he said,”Take care of the house for me, okay? I’ll be back soon” He leaned forward and kissed Izaya’s hair, before bringing his lips to Izaya’s ear, and suddenly the air around them grew tense.

 

“Don’t cross the line,” He whispered threateningly.

 

Izaya’s shoulders tensed, but before he could panic anymore Akumu gently used his fingers to close Izaya’s eyelids. “I’ll be back around 7, go back to sleep,” He said softly. Izaya closed his eyes, as he attempted to calm his breathing.

 

Akumu walked toward the front door, hearing the sound of the rain outside. He then looked back at Izaya, then at the umbrella, before continued out the house and shutting the door behind him loudly.

 

For a while, the only sound in the house was the sound of rain hitting the roof, and the clicking of the grandfather clock.

 

_Tick tock.._

 

_Tick tock.._

 

Suddenly, Izaya opened his eyes.

 

Lifting his head, Izaya moved his head to peek towards the front door, checking for Akumu’s figure. His eyes were filled with anxiety, he slumped back in his seat, hugging his arms and panting hard. He started to tremble again, looking toward the clock next to the stove. It was exactly 6:00. “I have an hour..” Izaya whispered to himself, shaking in fear.

 

Was he really going to try this?

 

His fear was still there, Akumu had finally started being gentle, was he really going to take this chance? Yes, he had to. It had been so long since he had a chance. But.. Izaya was still terrified. “F-f-fifteen minutes.. T-that’s how long I’ll wait.. I can’t l-leave right away..” He stuttered, finding that talking to himself was helping a bit.

 

“I.. I need to change..” Izaya whispered, looking down at his skirt, before shakily pushing the chair toward the exit of the kitchen. Once he got to the frame of the door, he dropped himself off the chair. Stopping for a moment, he looked down at his legs, before touching his calves curiously. It.. Didn’t hurt?

 

 _My legs… They’re better?_ He thought, hope swelling in his heart even more. His legs were fine, they were fine. That meant he could get up and run! But, he couldn’t stand yet, if Akumu came back early. His legs.. He could hear the sickening crack of his bone as Akumu broke it, and shuddered fearfully. He didn’t want that to happen again.

 

He sat down, scooting himself toward the dryer. There had to be some clothes in there. He grabbed the door and pulled it open, moving to grab the clothes inside. But as he stared into the dryer, a horrified gasp escaped his mouth, his terrified eyes widening and stumbling back.

 

Out of the dryer fell body parts, parts of all kinds, and Izaya brought a hand and stared in horror. There was intestines, blood and guys. He could see the head of the woman that he tried to help when he first snuck into the house-

 

_Oh my God-_

 

_Oh my fucking God!-_

 

 _Snap out of it!_ His mind yelled, making Izaya shake his head and open his eyes once more. It was.. It was just a pile of clothes. Izaya’s strained heart beat fast, as Izaya struggled to take deep breaths, finding it difficult. He tried to forget the sudden hallucination he had, and reached out to dig through clothes. He had to go, he had to try. He needed to keep going.

 

A while later, dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and gray pants, he scooted towards the door. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 6:10. “Five more minutes..” He whispered shakily, before getting on his hands and knees and crawling the rest of the way. He really wanted to stand, but he knew at this point if Akumu came back, he may be punished for changing without asking, if he was standing Akumu would know what he was trying to do.

 

Izaya was growing closer to the door, he was the line. He moved his hand over the line, when he suddenly felt the glint of metal against his neck. He gasped, freezing in place and trying to speak, before the knife slashed violently. Izaya watched the blood flow down to the floor, this was it, Akumu had killed him-

 

Bringing his hand to his neck, Izaya realized there was no cut. Looking down at the floor, he saw no blood. He released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and then shook his head violently, before forcing himself to cross the line, crawling down into the genkan. Shakily, he touched the door, staring at it in awe. He.. He was at the door. He was so close. He brought his hand up to turn the knob, but hesitated, bringing his bandaged fingers to simply touch the knob. He lowered his head, trembling fearfully.

 

“M-maybe I should go back..” He whispered softly, suddenly hearing footsteps behind him. Turning around quickly, he saw Akumu staring at him. A disappointed look on his face.

 

“Go back?” He asked Izaya,”But you already crossed the line, love” He knelt down next to Izaya, hugging his neck. “Or is there nobody waiting for you out there? Have you surrounded yourself by enemies, and no friends? Everybody hates you out there, so why are you even trying too go back to them? Huh?”

 

“You have nobody, nobody loves you except your kidnapper, you’re a worthless piece of trash in this world. Everyone is happier with you out of the picture,” Akumu sneered. Izaya sniffed, feeling tears fall down his cheeks as his hand slumped down the door, thumping on the ground. Akumu was right, why was he trying? Nobody cared.

 

He had been stupid, he made the world hate him. He regretted it, he’d give anything to change what he did before this. If he could get out now, he promised to whatever deity was listening that he would apologize to everyone, give them whatever they wanted, and run away from Ikebukuro. He’d never hurt anyone again.. Starting to sob, he clenched his fists against his knees.

 

Izaya suddenly realized that Akumu was gone.. Had he been hallucinating again?! It felt so real.. “So.. What are you going to do?” Akumu’s voice whispered, and Izaya jerked up. Suddenly, his captor was standing by the grandfather clock.. Which read 6:15. Izaya gasped, looking back up at the door fearfully, then back at the clock. Akumu was gone again..

 

“I’m..” Izaya whispered, trying to make a decision. He still had enough time, if he really wanted to he could go change back into his clothes and go back to sleep on his chair. Akumu would never know that he tried to run. But- What if Akumu suddenly became violent again? The pain, the violence, the deaths of countless people as Izaya could do nothing to help them-

 

Suddenly, warm fingers slid under his chin, lifting his head. “Aww.. You’re conflicted..” Akumu whispered, before squeezing his face hard, fingers digging into Izaya’s cheeks. “YOU’D BETTER CHOSE!” Akumu yelled angrily, eyes filled with an insane look in his eyes.

 

“This is your LAST CHANCE!!” Akumu yelled,”You choose NOW! You choose or you NEVER get another chance, but you live with the choice you make, OKAY?!?!” His mouth released a crazy, insane laugh. “Stay with me.. FOREVER!”

 

Izaya yelped in fear, throwing himself back. Suddenly, Akumu was gone again. Izaya glanced toward the clock, wondering if he was there again. He wasn’t, but the time caught Izaya’s attention very easily. 6:40. Izaya’s eyes widened. “It’s already been 40 minutes..?” He asked himself.

 

_**SPLAT** _

 

Izaya jerked at the noise. Turning around to see what the noise was, he saw.. He saw himself! Akumu was there, and he was digging a knife completely through Izaya’s neck like it was butter, until his tear filled eyes grew completely lifeless. Blood pooled out under his dead body, and Akumu brought the knife to his mouth, licking it. Then, he looked toward the doorway, catching sight of the real Izaya.

 

Izaya gasped in horror, quickly looking at the clock. 6:55. Looking back, he realized that the bloodied Akumu was walking toward him, knife in his hand. “Ha.. Ha.. Ha..” Suddenly Akumu was in front of him, bringing the knife up with a wide, insane smile. Izaya brought his hands over his head, trying to protect himself from Akumu. Suddenly, the clock struck 7:00, the grandfather clock releasing noise to announce it.

 

Izaya continued to pull at his own hair in a panic, sweat dribbling down his body, waiting for his death. When nothing happened, he slowly looked up, eyes wide with horror. The.. The hallway and kitchen were empty, there was nothing there.. “Ha.. Ha.. He’s still not..” Izaya whispered, still holding his hair tightly.

 

Izaya panted, looking back at the clock. It read.. 6:30? “It’s only half past..” He realized, feeling relief. “I still have time.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha..” He panted, lowering his head and clutching at his heart with one hand. _I’m losing it, I’m going to go crazy.._

 

Izaya forced himself to turn, looking at the door. _I should just go back outside!_ He thought, determination showing on his face and clenching his fists. _Even if nobody likes me out there, even if they hate me..! He reached up toward the door. There’s still chances to change out there! Being out there.. Is a thousand times better!_ “Akumu..” He whispered, looking toward the kitchen,”Goodbye..”

 

He reached up, turning the knob and opening the door. The light streamed in as he looked up at the sky, Izaya’s eyes were wide in awe. It was.. It was outside. There were clouds in the sky, as the rain fell down onto the ground below. The smell of the rain was beautiful, along with that faint smell of cigarette smoke-

 

Suddenly, Izaya’s relieved face froze up, eyes widening with horror. Sitting on the porch, dropping his cigarette butt into the pot by the door.. Was Akumu.. The real Akumu. Izaya’s body was frozen in terror. Unable to find the courage to turn back, he stared at Akumu’s back, despair pitting into his stomach. When Akumu didn’t say anything, Izaya reached out fearfully. “A-A-Akumu-”

 

Suddenly, Akumu spread out his hands widely. “Yes Akumu, I’ll behave Akumu, I promise Akumu!” He yelled,”Haha.. What wonderful acting, you almost made me fall for it” The redhead stood up, towering over Izaya, his dangerous eyes staring at the terrified face of Izaya.

 

Filled with anxiety, Izaya tried to fix the situation. “T-that’s n-not true..!” He exclaimed, silenced by Akumu’s violent glare. Izaya dropped, grabbing at Akumu’s foot. He was scared, terrified. “P-please!” He begged,”L-let me live just this once! I promise.. Please f-forgive me! A-Akumu p-please..”

 

“Stop it, stop saying please, it’s fucking annoying,” Akumu sneered,”You’re always talking like this, I can tell when your lying by now” His foot lifted Izaya’s chin, the raven looked up at Akumu in terror. _I came out.._ Izaya thought, panic taking over his mind. _I made it this far! I want to go home!_  


_I want to be free!!_

 

“I-I’m going!” Izaya declared,”I’m going!!” He pused himself onto his feet and toward the stairs. However, after so long off his feet, Izaya’s muscles had wasted away, so he fell. Combined with the rain, he slid all the way to the bottom of the stairs, his face scraping against the cement below. He couldn’t go back, he pushed himself up, his face bleeding, dragging himself toward the gate.

 

“You’re such a load of trouble..” Akumu growled, walking down and watching the panicked form crawl. “What are you doing?” He asked.

 

Izaya didn’t reply, and Akumu smirked, before pushing open the gate for the soaked captive. Izaya’s breathing became labored, but he kept crawling, until he was out on the empty road, trying to get across the road. “Help me!!” He screamed.

 

“S-somebody! Save me!! Anyone, please!!” He yelled,”I-Is no one there!?!” Akumu watched Izaya silently, before a smirk came on his face. He walked outside, smirking and standing beside the smaller form.

 

Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled,”Save him!! Somebody save him!! Anyone there!!” He turned and looked at Izaya, his eyes filled with sadistic glee. “You have to be louder,” He told him simply.

 

Tears falling from his eyes, Izaya screamed,”Save me!!!” Akuma knelt down. “That’s it! He encouraged! Do that, but louder!!”

 

He grabbed Izaya’s face, snarling,”You think anyone will hear that over the rain!?” He slammed Izaya’s face into the ground. “Louder!!”

 

“S-save me..”

 

“Louder!!”

 

“SAVE ME!!”

 

“LOUDER!”  


“Save.. Sa..”

 

Izaya’s arms wouldn’t push him forward any more, he slumped to the ground. “Ha.. Save me.. Sa.. Save me..” He whispered, begging to anyone who was willing to listen. Akumu stared at him for a moment, before asking,”Are you done now?”  


He knelt down, slipping Izaya into his arms. “Come on, let’s go home,” He said,”I’ll make some warm soup for you okay?” Izaya’s haunted eyes widened, before he threw his hands into Akumu’s face, and thrashed in his arms.

 

“NO! NO! I’m going home!! LET ME GO!!” He screamed, as Akumu silently moved his face back. “Let go! You motherfucker!” Izaya shrieked.

 

Deciding enough was enough, Akumu flipped Izaya around and slammed him on the back of a car, before punching Izaya in his face, then the gut, then his sides. The car beeped loudly, but nobody came out to see what was going on. Akumu didn’t stop until Izaya’s face was battered and bloody, and he was slumped over, panting.

 

Pulling his wet hair from his face, Akumu smirked. “Whew.. I’ll tell you something interesting, my love. This neighborhood became really dangerous at night, so now nobody lives here. It’s completely abandoned, that’s why there’s no shopping district or famous places”

 

He slung Izaya over his shoulder, and gently said,”That’s why, even if there wasn’t rain, no matter how hard you screamed, nobody would have heard you..”

 

As he walked towards the house, Izaya stared at the closed gate, despair filling his entire being. In one last, weak struggle for freedom, Izaya reached his hand for the closed gate, watching it grow farther and farther away from him, until his hope of freedom vanished along with it..

 

He failed..

 

– – – – – –

 

A water trail that the two soaked males left would show their path, which was down toward the basement. Izaya started to shiver as they went down, terrified of what might occur while they were down there, it was never good. He shuddered as Akumu stopped, before simply letting go of Izaya. Izaya shrieked as he fell, hitting the cement ground hard. “You know, I was really hoping you wouldn’t come out, but now you did, so it has to be like this,” He said in an annoyed tone.

 

He went down to the toolbox, and started rummaging in it. “I wonder.. I never thought it would happen today, I didn’t plan anything,” He said, pulling a few things out.

 

“I know! You can decide!” He said happily, pulling out a large knife and a fish-hook like weapon, causing Izaya to shiver in fear. “Which would you prefer I carve you with?”

 

Izaya whimpered in terror, staring at the weapons fearfully, petrified with fear. His anxiety was skyrocketing again, and he brought up one hand to pull at his hair. Akumu moved forward slightly, rubbing the weapons against Izaya’s face and whispering,”Go on~”

 

No, there had to be a way to prevent this, right? Swallowing what was left of his shame, Izaya reached up, pulling off his shirt, before crawling over to Akumu and hugging him. “P-please, Akumu, we can do something different, can’t we?” He asked, nuzzling the male’s neck. He hated what he was doing, but maybe it would stop him from getting his throat slit.

 

Akumu didn’t try and kiss him, or hug him, instead he looked up at something on the ceiling. Then, he grabbed some rope. “Iza, look up,” Akumu whispered, kissing him on his cheek. Still shivering slightly, Izaya looked up, noticing something attached to the ceiling. It was a rope pulley, attached to the ceiling. “Isn’t it nice?” Akumu asked him,”I made it for you, that’s why I was down here so much, isn’t it great?”

 

“Ah.. Yeah..”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah..”

 

“Good~”

 

_THWACK!_

 

Akumu suddenly socked Izaya in his left cheek, knocking him down to the ground, whimpering. “Do you think I’m stupid?” He sneered,”I warned you a long time ago what would happen if you crossed the line, and you fucking did it. You’re getting sliced on way or another” He grabbed Izaya’s hair, yanking him up and causing Izaya to yelp. “But fine, we can do something different first, like you asked,” He sneered.

 

He pulled the rope up, letting Izaya see that it was tied like a noose. He placed it around Izaya’s throat, before connecting it to the rope pulley. “A-A-Akumu..” Izaya stuttered,”P-please don’t.. Please don’t..”

 

Akumu tugged on the rope, and Izaya squeaked in fear, freezing in horror and starting to shake again. Akumu looked down at Izaya again, smirking evilly, and asked,”Oi, Iza, have you even been on an airplane?”

 

He didn’t give Izaya a chance to reply, before pulling the rope, and yelling,”Take off!” Izaya was pulled up into the air by the rope, the noose tightening around his neck. “AUGH!” Izaya screamed, his legs flailing in the air.

 

In a panic, Izaya screamed,”ARGHH!” He brought his hands to the noose, trying to tug it off. “EURGH!” Akumu listened to the horrifying screams, and smirked evilly.

 

“Nasty, you sound like a dying pig,” He sneered, pulling the rope up again and laughing at Izaya’s choking noises.

 

Izayas terrified eyes looked up at the rope, before bringing up his hands and clutching at the rope desperately, squeezing the rope tightly to try and give himself a chance to breath. He was squeezing the rope so desperately, and felt the knife wounds on his hands break open again, causing him to scream.

 

Akumu then kicked him, snapping,”Oi! No hands!” Izaya wobbled, and lost his grip, his hands falling and losing his breath again. “Erk!” Izaya grunted.

 

“Aww, what happened to the Izaya that would smile for me, who would behave? I doubt you’ll be able to smile after this~!” Akumu sneered.

 

Izaya gasped out for air, and whimpered,”Agh.. Ugh.. Akumu.. P-please!” Akumu jerked slightly and looked up at Izaya. Izaya was sobbing, eyes staring at the ceiling and growing glassy, and grabbing around the rope at his neck again. “S-save me, I-I’m sorry!” Akumu laughed loudly, before saying,”You are still calling my name?! You little shit!”

 

He let go of the rope simply, and then Izaya fell back, crashing onto the ground. Izaya’s bleeding hands grabbed at his throat, gasping for air and coughing at the same time. Akumu laughed evilly, and then yanked Izaya towards him with the rope, causing the male to joke again.

 

Akumu smirked evilly, before standing up and looking down at Izaya. He looked around, before grabbing a mallet from the table and softly whispered,”Thank you for telling me your legs were fixed, now I’m going be able to ‘fix’ that now~”

 

There was no warning, before the mallet slammed down on Izaya’s just healed left leg. The fragile bone broke easily, and Izaya screamed in pain, eyes filling with tears once more. “Hmm.. I’ve never had a person here long enough to break there legs a second time..” He smirked, eyes growing an insane glee to them as he raised the mallet again. “Tell me, does it hurt even worse than before?!?!”

 

The second leg was broken once more, and Izaya broke out into tears. The pain had grown extreme once more, and bringing his hands to squeeze at his hair again. “P-please stop it!” He begged,”N-no more..”

 

“I-isn’t this enough?!” Izaya begged, trying to not faint from the pain and shock. “What more do you want?! Y-you’re going too far! Y-you’re going to kill me!”

 

Akumu suddenly stood up, walking towards the faucet in the basement and pushing what looked like a fake plastic pool under it. Once it was filled, he brought it back towards Izaya before kneeling down next to the pool. “Here,” He said, taking some of the water and splashing it into his messy face. “Let’s use this to calm down, before I do something I regret”

 

Izaya looked down at his bloodied hands, before going to scoop some water. Just as he went to do that, Akumu’s hand shot forward and grabbed Izaya’s hair before forcing him into the water. Izaya, whom had not been expecting it, accidentally gasped when he was forced down, and began to choke once more. Panicking, Izaya grabbed at Akumu’s hands and clawed at his arms, so bad he actually made Akumu bleed.

 

“Ack! What the fuck?!” Akumu yelled, yanking his hands away and stomping his foot on Izaya’s head before he could come up for a breath. Eventually, he took his foot off and Izaya yanked his head out and coughed out water, his body trembling with terror. Izaya brought his hands to his throat once more and coughed more, trying to get all the water out of his throat.

 

Akumu growled and yelled,”You think you can teach me to behave, you bastard!?” He grabbed a knife and went behind Izaya, pulling his hair up and pushing the knife against Izaya’s neck. Then, removing his hand from Izaya’s hair and placing it over his mouth.

 

“You underestimate me,” Akumu whispered,”I’ve been doing this for a long time before you came along, Izaya, and I know exactly how much pain people can take before they die, I haven’t even shown you half of what I can do.. And now I get to do more”

 

Izaya’s red eyes widened, and he froze. “Oh? Did you think I was having so much fun I would forget? You tried to run, you knew what I said, I told you what would happen if you didn’t listen, you didn’t listen to me. I told you what I would do~”  


He placed the pointed end of the knife to the point where Izaya’s neck ended, and whispered,”Now I get to show you what I do to disobedient fools like you~” He poked the knife into his neck. Izaya attempted to scream through the hand over his mouth, trying to beg for his life.

 

“To the ones who doubted my threats.. Who didn’t listen to my warnings!”

 

“I DID THIS!”

 

_**SLASH** _

 

That final cut finally destroyed what strength he could hold onto..

 

Even if it was only to spare himself from a little pain

 

He released his grip on what fragile hope he had left.

 

Orihara Izaya finally gave up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Izaya gave up. 
> 
> Next chapter: A timeskip?!? And Izaya's rescue?!?


	5. Raven's Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya's finally rescued from his hell, but seems to not be able to pull his mind away from what happened to him.

The cars in front of the normal looking house moved closer with as much apprehension as the people driving them. The red and blue lights on top of the cars were silent, not wanting to warn the person they were trying to catch. Saito Akumu. A young man whom had seemed so innocent for the longest time. But suspicions started to rise, and the case began to grow as years passed. Akumu started making questionable actions in the community, enough to get noticed.

 

The police had grown a big enough case to get a warrant to search the home, but if they didn’t find anything, they would would be out of luck. This was an important case, an important case that may solve over a dozen unsolved murders.

 

A young woman, around her early 30s, with short brown hair, and a black detective outfit looked at the house in front of them with determination. Detective Akane Tsunemori knew they already had enough evidence to bring Saito Akumu to court, but probably not enough evidence to convict. Unless they got their hands on some proper physical evidence, the case would go out the window, and Akumu would know they were onto him.

 

It was such an empty and calm neighborhood several years ago, nobody would have suspected anything. But as the empty houses grew cheap and people moved in, they gained some rather.. Interesting complaints about Akumu. Some people even claimed they heard screams. With all the evidence Akane had already gathered, and the sudden complaints, she finally managed to get a warrant.

 

It seemed no one was home as they walked to the door, a few other police officers behind her. To be safe, she knocked on the door. No response, so she motioned to one of the officers to bring the A-tool to the door. It unlocked quickly, and the officers moved in.

 

“Split up,” Akane ordered,”Few search upstairs, few search downstairs, I’ll check the halls” The officers steeled themselves, moving in and around the house as quick as possible.

 

Akane checked the halls, under the mat, behind a dresser. She opened a closet on the wall, searching for something, anything. All she found was a toppled pile of boxes. She bit the inside of her cheek. Just then, one of the younger female officers, Kokona, came downstairs looking grim.

 

“Senpai.. We.. We didn’t find anything,” She softly said.

 

Turning around, Akane demanded,”Really? And you checked everywhere?” Kokona nodded meekly. “Are you sure?!” Kokona squeaked, nodding quickly again.

 

At the sight of her anger and desperation, her partner Shinya butted in. “Akane, it’s alright, we’ll just have to try and work with what we already have,” He said, trying to help her calm down, placing his hand on Kokona’s shoulder and walking out. The other officers followed out after him, looking defeated as well.

 

“But.. But wait.. We can’t..” Akane tried to say, but couldn’t find the words to form a sentence of protest. She clenched her fists, yelling,”Dammit!” She turned, kicking up one of the boxes in the closet. Faintly, she saw something gray underneath all the boxes. She froze, her rage diminishing as curiosity took over.

 

She knelt down, picking up the boxes, and moving them away as quickly as she could. Underneath the boxes was a basement door.

 

A locked basement door.

 

Pulling her walkie talkie to her mouth, she said,”Shinya, come here quick, find me a wrench, I may have found something”

 

Shinya acted quickly, bringing her the wrench to she could break through the small, but durable lock. It broke and flung, landing on the other side of the metal trapdoor with a clang. They were making a lot of noise, but they didn’t have much time.

 

Akane took a deep breath, before pulling the basement door up. She pulled out her gun, before beginning to move down the stairs as Shinya kept the door open.

 

The second her black boot connected with the steps, creating a small clanging noise, something moved. It sounded like.. Chains?

 

As she got farther down, she heard something breathing, in fear. Part of her hoped and prayed it was just a pet, she didn’t want imagine someone stuck down here for.. God knows how long.

 

By the time she reached the bottom of the steps, she could see the chain on the floor. But it moved into the darkness, she could not see what was connected to it. But she needed to see, she felt her heart squeeze with fear as she grabbed her phone with her shaky hand, activating the flashlight feature. She then gasped, nearly dropping her phone at what she saw.

 

Cowering in the corner of the room was a person, a poor human being. The chain she had seen was connected to a pole nearby, and went a few feet before connecting to the thick cuffs on the person’s purple ankles, connecting their feet together. Their pale, nearly white skin stood out on the grays surrounding them, including the gray skirt hanging off nearly skeletal hips.

 

Their pale, thin hands clutched desperately to the blue shirt they had, which hung off them so far that it was sliding off one skinny shoulder, and showing the wounds on their body. Their black hair was touching the ground from their crouched position, bangs falling in their red, terrified eyes. Whoever this person was.. They’d been trapped here for a long time.

 

“Oh my god..” She stuttered, before looking at Shinya quickly. “Shinya! Call the ambulance, there’s a person down here!” She yelled. Shinya gasped, before lifting himself up and yelling up the door.

 

The black haired person whimpered at the yelling, slumping down, grabbing their hair, and burying their face into the concrete cement below. They were terrified, but Akane had to get them out of here. She took a step forward, but instantly the poor prisoner jerked back up, slamming their weak back into the corner. The lone, red eye Akane could see stared at her with fear. Their whole body was shaking with more fear than Akane had ever seen a human hold.

 

“Hey..” Akane whispered, slowly placing her gun back in her holster before bringing her hands up. “I’m not here to hurt you, okay? I’m here to help. My name is Akane Tsunemori,” She continued, keeping her tone as motherly as possible. “Do you know your name? Can you tell it to me?”  


She took a few more steps closer, realizing how scared this person must be that Akane was towering over them. So the set her phone back against a wall, and sat down. Their eye didn’t move from Akane, their pale skeletal hands moving to squeeze the other in a de-stressing attempt. Now that she was closer, she saw the dark bags under this person’s eyes, how hollow their cheeks were, and the thick scar on their chin. His lips looked chewed up and bloody, as did his nails.

 

“Honey, you have to let me help you. I’m a police officer, I’m here to rescue you,” She explained.

 

Several emotions went through the prisoner’s hollow face. Shock, surprise, hope, distrust, and fear. It hurt her heart how quickly he doubted he was actually going to be free, but she needed to prove it to him. Reaching into her pocket, despite his tensing up at her action, she pulled out her badge and card, tossing it to him. “Look, it’s the real thing,” She promised.

 

It was a few moment before the pale hand weakly pulled the items over, his hands bringing them closer to his face, as he squinted. As he looked at them, his eyes started to water, whimper’s escaping his mouth. He dropped the items, before looking back at her. He didn’t need to speak, the despairing look in his eyes was enough.

 

Akane moved forward, grabbing the chain and looking at his ankles. Now that she was closer to his ankles, she saw just how deformed and broken his feet looked, the metal seemed to have cut into his feet at some point, the skin growing onto the metal. Even if she found the keys, taking them off would cause him intense bleeding and pain. Obviously the poor prisoner didn’t know where the key was. She needed to cut the chain and get him out of here.

 

“Shinya, find me bolt cutters, I need to cut the chain,” She told him,”There’s no other way to get through it without hurting him”  


Shinya had Kokona bring them down, and the young officer gasped in horror at the man’s state. He looked like a ghost, the only way you could tell he was alive was by some of the bleeding wounds still on his body and his sharp breaths.

 

The chain broke with a satisfying snap, and the weak raven looked down at his feet, pulling them closer and watching as the tail of the cut chain followed. He could move.. Without the chains stopping him.

 

Akane grabbed her badge and card, before moving forward. “We don’t have much time before Saito comes back” He stiffened instantly “Can I carry you?”

 

His hand went to his mouth, as if he was about to bite his nails, before he nodded. It was faint, but she saw it. Moving forward despite his flinches, she pulled him into her arms. He felt like she was carrying a pillow, and seemed so small in her arms. That wasn’t good, They needed to get him to the ambulance now.

 

She carried him up the stairs, the harsh light causing him to squint. His dilated eyes were obviously not used to the sudden exposure of light. She could see the ambulance outside, and began to walk faster. But as they approached the end of the stairs, her charge gasped, beginning to squirm and whimper.

 

“Hey, hey, calm down, what is it?” Akane questioned softly, stopping. She couldn’t risk dropping him, making him gain more injuries than he already had. The raven took another chopped breath, looking towards the stairs.

 

He seemed to be trying to push out words, as he stuttered,”L-Line.. The line.. He’ll get you.. He’ll get me..” His voice was quiet, and got progressively smaller as he spoke.

 

Akane turned, looking to see what the prisoner was referring to. She saw it, the line by the stairs. He was afraid, Akumu had threatened him somehow with this.

 

“He’s not here, Raven,” She said softly, coming up with a nickname for the male. “He can’t get you anymore, I promise”

 

To emphasize her point, she stepped over the line, watching him tense up and close his eyes tightly, before opening his eyes and gasping. At that moment, his eyes filled with hope once more. The sun only furthered to emphasize the pale color of his skin, and how sickly he looked. But she watched his face, as he saw the outdoors after an amount of time she could only guess at this time. His expression didn’t change, but tears began to tumble down his cheeks, they were tears of joy.

 

As she exited the gate, the other officers watched, feeling extreme pity for the poor person that had been trapped for so long. Akane opened her mouth the bark orders, when she saw red out of the corner of her eyes.

 

Akumu was there. His brown eyes were wide, staring at Raven. The groceries in his hands had dropped, and rage was filling his eyes.

 

“Detain him!” Akane yelled, and the officers jumped forwrad, grabbing the male and forcing him down, despite his struggles.

 

Akumu struggled, rage evident, but the cuffs clicked on his wrists. And suddenly, his face changed. As Shinyu pulled him up, he looked straight at Raven. “They’re trying to split us up, my love,” He told Raven, eyes filled with an insane emotion, that definitely wasn’t love. It looked like.. Obsession. Shinya and another officer moved quickly, trying to pull him away. Strangely, Akumu didn’t fight. A sweet, yet poisonous smile, staring at the shaking form of Raven, whom was staring at Akumu with a fearful expression.

 

“Don’t worry! My love!” Akumu said happily, allowing himself to be led away. “We won’t be separated for long, I’ll come back for you I promise” His voice was soft, yet made of steel. It was a promise, a promise that Akane did not want him to be able to keep.

 

One of the other officers drove away with Akumu, as Akane barked orders. “Search the basement, find anything else connected to this young man and anyone else who may have been trapped down there. I’m going to drive with them to the ambulance,” She said. The officers nodded to her, as Shinya turned and took charge of the scene.

 

Akane carried Raven away, noticing his shaking. As she set him down on the ambulance, though the male wouldn’t let go of her arm, as if he needed her support, he probably did. “It’s okay Raven.. You’re safe now. He’s gone, you’re free,” She promised.

 

Raven’s breath hitched, as he looked up at her. His eyes filled with hope. “F-free..?” He asked softly.

 

“Yes,” Akane agreed softly,”You’re free”

 

Raven seemed to just be registering this now. Freedom, it must seem like a strange topic for the poor man, a word that seemed so foreign. For however long he’d been trapped there, he’d never been safe. Now he was suddenly free, and his mind didn’t know how to handle it.

 

Akane watched, too afraid to touch him in fear he may panic, as he took several deep breaths. Letting go of her arm, she watched as he brought his hands to cover his face, before he took a deep breath..

 

And just sobbed.

 

– – – – – – –

 

The ride to the hospital was not as peaceful as Akane would have hoped. Not even a third of the way there, when the paramedics moved to try and examine him, he flew into a full blown panic attack. They were forced to sedate him when he kept fighting, pulling at his hair and biting his lips. He may not be able to injure the people around him, but he could still injure himself.

 

Akane sat inside of the hospital for a long time, just waiting. As much as she wanted to go back to the station and find Shinya, ask how the search went or if they were interrogating Akumu yet, she couldn’t. Raven was the only physical evidence they had, and even if he didn’t live, they still had enough evidence now to put Akumu away for good.

 

She wanted Raven to live though..

 

Just seeing the look in his eyes after realizing he was free, how he sobbed with happiness at the mere sight of the sky.. She wanted him to be able to be that happy all the time, to be happy and free no matter where he was. But that couldn’t be possible if he didn’t make it. Could he make it, at this point? She thought he was a corpse at first.. Whose to say that her arriving hadn’t only frightened a few more hours into him-

 

“Officer Tsunemori?”

 

Akane looked up, and feel the ball of anxiety in her chest grow further in her chest at the sight of the doctor. She stood, brushing off her skirt and trying to remain professional, as she walked over, and asked,”How is he doing?”

 

The doctor looked down at his chart, filled with papers, and cringed. “He’s going to survive, but the damage is still extensive..” He began,”His legs are possibly the worst of it.. They look like they’ve been broken and rebroken over and over again. They’re deformed as of now, but with several surgeries we may be able to fix it. However we cannot start work on his legs until his legs heal from the cuffs. Once we managed to get them off, he was bleeding extensively”

 

“He is horribly malnourished and weighs only 45kg. There are wounds on his hands that suggest he was stabbed through with a knife, and his fingers were badly burned or broken. He seems to have developed asthma from the fungus that was probably around him in where you found him.. And that’s only half of what’s physically wrong with him..”

 

Akane felt her heart squeeze painfully. Poor Raven.. He didn’t deserve what had happened to him.. Nobody deserved all this. “Did you figure out who he is yet?” She asked softly.

 

“My nurse took his DNA, it’ll be a few months, unless he tells us or the skin on his fingers properly heals. It isn’t high priority at the moment, we are more worried about his health at the moment. I hope you understand, we’re going to be trying to fix so much at one time, his name is less important than his health,” The doctor explained.

 

The detective nodded softly, wringing her hands together, before she finally asked,”When can I go see him?”

 

The doctor looked at his chart once more, before his brown eyes filled with understanding. “Possibly tomorrow, if he wasn’t about to have work on his legs and visiting hour weren’t over I would allow it. I’m sure it’s been a long day for him and you, go get some rest, okay?”

 

Akane sighed, nodding softly, and turning to leave the hospital. She had to admit, she was extremely tired, maybe she should get some rest. After how long this case has been, she knew she would need it. She hoped that Raven was going to be able to rest from now on.. After all she only knew part of what she went through.. She could only imagine how tough this would all be for him..

 

– – – – – –

Two Months Later

– – – – – –

 

“Orihara Izaya”

 

The file plopped down on her desk, causing her to jerk up in shock. She looked up, seeing her partner’s dark eyes looking at her. Akane picked up the file, staring at it in confusion.

 

“That’s Raven’s real name, Orihara Izaya”

 

“Orihara Izaya?” Akane asked in shock, examining the two pictures of the man he supposedly was, and the man sitting in the hospital bed a few blocks away. “You mean the same Orihara Izaya that went missing five years ago?”

 

Shinya nodded, his messy black hair bouncing with his movements. “I don’t know how I didn’t make the connection when I first saw him.. The red eyes should have given it away,” He grumbled, seemingly frustrated with himself.

 

“It’s not your fault, Shinya,” Akane began softly,”Orihara was pronounced dead three years ago, it’s not as if you were actively going to be looking for him. The point is we found him, we solved what was becoming a cold case, and now Akumu is going to court”

 

Shinya went silent for a moment, before asking,”How is.. Orihara-san by the way?”

 

Akane sighed sadly. “He’s.. Trying. His legs are in braces right now, his hands are still pretty bad. He’s only gained a few pounds. The doctors say it would be easier if he was calm, but they can’t really expect that at all.. Not at this point, he hasn’t said a word since the ambulance”

 

Shinya sighed in return, moving towards his desk when he saw Akane get up. “You’re gonna go see him again? What do you plan to say?” He asked.

 

“I’m going to tell him the truth, he deserves to know, doesn’t he?” Akane demanded back,”He was the one tortured for five years by Akumu, he should know how much he’s missed”

 

“I agree,” Shinya began softly, before placing a hand on her shoulder. “But is he _ready_ to hear it?” He walked off, leaving the brunette woman with her thoughts.

 

She told Izaya that day how long it had been. He didn’t really react at all, in fact, it was very much the opposite. He seemed to shut down, curling as far as the braces, bandages, and casts would allow. His eyes were open, as he stared at the wall. He didn’t move, he didn’t respond to anyone, it was even worse than before.

 

Akane had heard many stories and rumors about the great Orihara Izaya while working her way up in this job. About how dangerous he was, that he was manipulative and insane. She’d heard of the fights he’d have with Heiwajima Shizuo, and knew many stories about this man and his crazed personality may have been true at one point, but now they were not.

 

The person she was staring at wasn’t a potential threat to society, he was a weak and vulnerable young man who had several years of his life taken away from him before he could even protest. Now he was free, but still so lost.

 

Yes, Orihara Izaya was truly a broken man.

 

– – – – – –

One Month Later

– – – – – –

 

In the next month, the braces had come off, and his legs were now being given time to recover. In another month, they said they would need to do one or two more surgeries before he was able to move on to physical therapy.

 

After his escape attempt, Akumu grew cruel, even crueler than before. He still claimed to love Izaya, but he continued to torture him and.. Love him. But he went from extremely doting to extremely unpredictable in seconds. It became so bad, Izaya always felt terrified and afraid, he never felt safe.

 

Suddenly, he was free, and taken to a hospital. It was overwhelming, there was too many noises, different smells and colors. After so much stress and pain, Izaya’s addled mind couldn’t seem to conjure any memories before that time. It wasn’t like they were gone, he could feel them in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t recognize anything from them anymore.

 

Now, they were sending him away. To some place they called an ‘Assisted Living Home’ Izaya was unsure how to react to it, even when the detective tried to tell him that it was nothing to be afraid of, he couldn’t help but be afraid.

 

It was a new place. New meant things he wouldn’t know, new things, new people. What if those people were like Akumu? Izaya wasn’t sure if he could take much more of anything like that again. He didn’t want to constantly be afraid anymore.

 

He spent the entire ride there with his head down, messing with his bandaged hands and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, while Akane pushed his wheelchair and continued to try and pull him into a conversation.

 

It didn’t look as bad on the outside as Izaya thought. The place was large, with much foliage, and a traditional structure on the outside. There was some people inside walking around, but other than that there wasn’t much.

 

It was still a bit too much for the poor Raven, who quickly closed his eyes and shut everything out. He didn’t realize they had moved until he opened his eyes again, and found himself in a room. His heart was beating fast, and he tried to calm his breath. Too much was changing again, he didn’t like it, he was afraid again.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, Raven,” Akane softly declared, still using her pet name for him. He didn’t mind, he wasn’t going to tell her to stop anyways, not if she got mad because of it. “Don’t worry, the nurses said you’re going to have a roommate, so you’ll get to be social, more than in the hospital at least!” She told him, trying to put a positive spin on the situation.

 

Izaya shuddered. Another person.. That he didn’t know? His hand moved towards his mouth, going to bite his nails, trying to find a way to calm his anxiety. Akane reached out and took his hand, making Izaya flinch.

 

She gave him a gentle smile. “I have to leave now, but I promise I’ll come back in a few days. I’ll give you time to get adjusted, okay?” She told him, waiting for a response. Izaya looked at her nervously, his eyes flashing down to her hand holding his wrist, before ducking his head and nodding.

 

He didn’t see the pity laced in her face as she walked away. Now he was in what he guessed was his room, alone. He examined the room in his usual silence.

 

The room had gentle brown carpet that Izaya bet was soft, anything was softer than the basement floor. The walls were a relaxing cream color. On both sides of the room were twin sized beds, with simple black blankets. There were windows, with curtains, and it caught Izaya’s attention the most. Windows led outside, outside was nice. It was dark outside right now, but not dark like the basement, there were stars and the moon.

 

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around quickly, his long black hair falling into his face. The man behind him cried out in surprise and jumped, their blonde hair flowing with their movements.

 

“Ah! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” He exclaimed shakily, his hands shaking back and forth. He had blonde hair that fell down to his shoulders in straight, but silky locks, and open green eyes. Izaya’s own red eyes stared up at him fearfully through his locks, his body starting to shake in terror.

 

“You’re my new roommate, right?” The blonde asked, walking in front of Izaya. Suddenly surprised, Izaya couldn’t help but feel afraid at being towered over, he slumped with his head down in his wheelchair.

 

“I’m Izuru Kira, nice to meet you! I know your name already, its Izaya, right? Don’t worry, the nurse outside told me it, I like that name. They told me you don’t talk much, don’t worry, I talk enough for both of us,” The blonde chattered, giggling at the end.

 

He then opened his eyes, and noticed Izaya’s shaking. He gently reached out, moving to take Izaya’s hand. The raven gasped in shock, jerked back and bringing his hands up to his chest, shuddering fearfully.

 

“Hey.. Hey.. It’s alright,” He said softly, kneeling to Izaya’s level. “I understand, it can be hard to adjust. I had a hard time when I first came here too.. But I like it here, I won’t be leaving for a while, so I have gotten used to it. It’s not that bad”

 

Izaya looked at him, tilting his head. It reminded Izuru of an abused puppy, it would probably be hard for him to get used to it. He hadn’t been told everything, but he’d been told enough. Izaya seemed very submissive and afraid of everything, maybe he just needed someone to help him take initiative.

 

Moving forward, Izuru scooped up Izaya, causing a small noise of surprise to escape his mouth. The raven was too surprised to panic. He moved, setting Izaya down on the bed that didn’t have clothes strewn about on it. “Here, you’re probably tired,” Izuru said, as Izaya sent him a perplexed look.

 

The blonde looked at his soft casts on his feet, before asking,”Do you need anything for your legs? I’ll go force a nurse to get something. Well, not really force, cuz it’s their job, but y’know”

 

Izaya, still perplexed, shook his head quietly, before watching as Izuru crashed down on his own bed. “Okay then, I’m gonna go to sleep, you should rest too,” He told him calmly, and smiled softly again. People seemed to smile at him a lot lately.. Izaya didn’t feel used to it yet.

 

Still too nervous to move around a lot, Izaya curled up slightly, before taking his hand and playing with his hair, trying to stay calm. He didn’t know what to think, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but he still didn’t know if everything was going to be okay.

 

He lifted his head, looking at the sleeping Izuru. He seemed nice.. He seemed calm, would he change? Izaya didn’t know what to think. Everything was becoming overwhelming again, and he wasn’t sure how to react to it, he wasn’t sure about anything. Did those days where he was always in control even exist? They didn’t in his mind anymore..

 

Izaya slumped, realizing how tired he felt. All that the time in the hospital consisted of stress, surgeries, and sedations. He felt like he hadn’t been able to relax, and his body agreed. The bed felt too soft, everything was too much.

 

Turning around, Izaya grabbed a pillow and the comforter before sliding off the bed. He scooted across the room, to the window. Once he was there, he pulled the comforter around himself, protectively curling his feet closer. He leaned his cheek against the cool glass, looking up at the sky. It was beautiful, and the outdoors looked amazing, and freeing.

 

When nobody made noise above them, and there was no screaming or people coming in the room, his body began to betray him. Izaya sighed, his red eyes closing as his body slumped, stating to give into his exhaustion. He was so stressed, and still he felt like he wasn’t safe enough to relax all the way. He wasn’t a fool, his mind made sure he remember, there was no way he could ever be safe, Akumu always kept his promise.

 

He had learned to give up hope, he had given up hope long ago. There was no reason for him to start hoping again. It was too soon..

 

Finally, the world faded around him, and Izaya fell into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is gonna go down. I love tearing apart strong characters, and I've always wanted to write an Izaya story like this, to simply just tear him apart. 
> 
> What did you guys think? 
> 
> Next Chapter: Izaya wakes up and starts to understand what situation he is in


End file.
